don't you wanna claim my body like a vandal?
by vicueer
Summary: Series of chapters revolving around Jade & Tori's established relationship exploring their canon tug of war dynamic, only canalized into their experience with BDSM. or Jade's the best mistress Tori could have ever asked for.
1. 1 not yet, darling girl

_**1\. not yet, darling girl.**_

"Hold on. Only a while longer. You've barely even made it to fifteen minutes."

The softness in that voice led her to believe that maybe, just _maybe _, if she managed to keep her sounds under control for long enough, Jade wouldn't notice if she-

"_Victoria." _The strident tone had her fingers faltering, helplessly dropping the vibrator atop her trembling thighs. "Make me have to stop you again, and not only won't you get to cum, but I'll spank you so hard you'll beg to cum from that alone - and trust me, it'd bring you way closer than you were just now, before I left you shaking and unsatisfied. Did I make myself clear?"

Dark eyes shut tightly, jaw clenching as she nodded her affirmation so that her lover wouldn't notice the quiver to her chin. It had barely been an hour since they began, there was _no way _she'd be a little bitch and cry already.

"Use your words, little pet. Was I clear?"

"Yes."

"What was that?"

"_Y-Yes, ma'am."_

Tori's eyes hadn't opened just yet, but she knew that smile when she heard it, "Good girl."

Not even two full minutes after, the poor woman was a whimpering mess, begging her girlfriend pitifully. "H-How much.. longer?"

A shoulder was lifted, azure eyes drinking in the toned body squirming in her sheets with sheer appraise. "I haven't decided yet."

The way brown eyes widened would've made Jade laugh, had they not been playing their favorite game. "What?! You can't just-" Tori's words died in her tongue the second cold, slender fingers curled around her throat.

"Do you need a reminder not to talk back to me? I'm already going easy on you, pretending I don't see you moving that toy _just _out of reach when you're too close. Perhaps you don't deserve my generosity." The whine those words caused nearly made Jade give in, but she retaliated by squeezing that pretty throat _tighter _. "Strike two, darling. One more, and everyone at work will wonder just why you won't be sitting straight for a week." An eyebrow rose at the gasp that left her girlfriend, nails digging painfully into a soft hip. "Look at you, clenching around nothing while you picture everybody knowing _this _is what you submit yourself to, every night. Such a show-off."

Tori's next moan was the loudest one yet, raw and utterly desperate, strong thighs trembling with the effort of staying still under her lover. "Please.."

"Please, what?"

"Please, let me cum, I.. I need-"

Jade swallowed thickly at the words, barely holding herself together at this point. Her eyes gazed at the timer, pale fingers loosening its grip around a tan throat. "Tell me when you're close."

The younger woman would take what she could get, too far gone by now to realize that the lack of direct permission was absolutely uncharacteristic of Jade and that alone should have been a concern, but really, she didn't care because _fuck_, this felt too good.

Tori's wrist ached at the constant tension of holding the toy but there was no chance of her putting it down, and she feared switching hands would count as a third strike. Her lewd sounds grew in volume the longer she pressed it against herself, Jade's smoldering eyes right above her along with that strong stimulation making everything throb and honestly she didn't recall parting her lips to beg but before she even thought of it Jade's name spilled from her lips in the wettest moan, Tori's entire body tensing as-

_"Stop."_

It was heartbreaking, really, the cry that left Tori's lips. Her eyes stung and her clit pulsed and she knew by the absolute lack of pressure and satisfaction that never came that she had been denied, but she hadn't been the one to move the toy this time. "Why.. I-I.."

"Who is this for, Tori?"

Confusion was so clear in coffee eyes, "Who.. who is what for?"

Jade's eyes flashed with something foreign and dangerously ardent. "Your pleasure. Who is it for?"

"I-I don't.." Tori could grasp the core of the kind of answer her lover waited for, but the wording combined with the _nearly _blissful state of mind she'd been tortured into caught her off guard.

Hooded brown eyes watched with despair as the vibrator was tossed away, just out of her reach. For a short moment, she forgot all about her aching frustration, desperation taking the forefront of her thoughts as she feared having said the wrong thing and caused Jade to end their night right there. Tori wasn't given enough time to stumble her way through an apology, though, those long fingers tightening around her throat once again.

"Me, darling. This orgasm is for _me. You're mine,_ and your pleasure belongs to _me._ So don't you dare rush it, because I want it to absolutely destroy you."

Tori was painfully familiar with all the sharp edges of Jade's possessiveness and the delicious role it took in their intimacy, but it had never been this intense - her eyes burned with arousal, and it wasn't until this moment that Tori realized she hadn't been the only one aching at the wait. It ruined them both to hold back, but it would have killed Jade to give in before the time and not make Tori's reward fully worth it.

"Do you understand me?" There was a quiver to her lover's voice, blue orbs nearly dark with how large her pupils got.

Tori swallowed hard, knowing she was risking being left dry and empty, but unable to help herself but push _more_. "You might have to ask me again."

It only took Jade a second to grasp her girlfriend's twist to their little game, and despite keeping her composure perfectly, she could feel herself falling for this woman all over again at the mere hint of a challenge. A dark chuckle left her, not giving Tori too long to glow at getting a reaction out of her, fingers squeezing around that pretty throat.

_"Do. You. Understand. Me." _Jade growled between gritted teeth, each word punctuated by a harsh slap to Tori's clit.

The helpless woman writhed pathetically, nails digging into strong shoulders, acting against her better judgement but just desperately needing to hold onto Jade. "Yes! _Fuck _, y-yes, I do, I-"

Tori could have sworn at this point any touch would break her, her suspicion confirmed when her entire body tensed at the tender kiss pressed right under her ear, the contrast of the gesture just too much, "J-Jade, I'm gonna-"

"Let go for me, darling." It barely took two lazy circles massaged on Tori's clit for Jade to feel her girl crumble, vulnerable moans breathed right into her ear as she guided the woman through her pleasure, sweet praise whispered against heated skin.

It was incredible how quickly the atmosphere seemed to change as soon as release washed over Tori, strong arms enveloping her into a safe embrace, the fingers tormenting her only a second prior now tracing lazy patterns on the small of her back. "Okay, love?"

Jade's voice was pretty much the only sound that could ease her down after that strong of an orgasm, the moisture upon tan cheeks the tangible proof of how much she'd been craving the emotional release that came with that intense of an experience.

The answer only came after a few minutes, Tori's shy nod into a pale neck all Jade needed.

"Good. You made it to thirty minutes this time, I'm proud of you," Jade murmured into auburn hair, the words sweet enough although by the tone, Tori knew more was coming. "Let's see if we can push you to fourty-five, tomorrow night."

_"Jaaade."_

That whine earned Tori an actual laugh, the sound so soft, carefree and rare coming from Jade, it set her whole heart alight. "God, I love you."

Tori blinked her exhaustion away just enough so she could gaze up at her girlfriend, big brown eyes full of adoration and so clearly satisfied, "I love you, too."

_Hope y'all liked it!_  
_Please feel free to share with me your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters!_


	2. 2 don't look at me

_**2\. don't look at me.**_

The first time it happened, it felt innocent enough.

The two were out for dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant, Jade making sure to sit next to her girlfriend rather than across the table, and it didn't take long for her to notice how _flustered_ it made Tori whenever their waitress' eyes lingered for too long. The woman was gorgeous and Tori was known to be a gay mess, so it wasn't surprising to see tan cheeks turning crimson when Jade asked if she thought she was hot.

The younger girl was used to Jade being insufferable, not reading too much into the teasing. She sought out revenge in more subtle ways, straddling sharp hips in the front seat of Jade's car later that evening, letting her lover's hands _really_ give her mouth something to whine about, hopeful they wouldn't discuss the incident back at the restaurant any time soon.

The second time it happened, Jade pretended not to notice.

Pale fingers were knuckles deep in Tori's cunt, silky ribbon restraining tan wrists to their bedpost as the poor woman writhed desperately underneath her lover's body.

From the corner of her eye, Jade caught subtle movement out their window - in the next building in their complex, navy curtains slid right open, their neighbor freezing in her motions, moving away from sight after a second too long.

She was generous enough not to comment on the way coffee eyes lingered on the glass, Tori oblivious to her woman seeing right through her.

"Do you want me to shut it?" Full lips brushed Tori's ear, marvelling in the rush to her girlfriend's pulse, a breathy _"no, just fuck me"_ the only words the younger girl could muster.

Neither of them knew exactly _when_ tentative eyes gazed back into their bedroom from afar, and they couldn't give less of a fuck. While Tori convinced herself she'd been discreet and let her girlfriend believe the only reason she said no to privacy was because she was too close to care, Jade didn't miss how hard that cunt clenched around her fingers when she came. Much, _much _harder than usual.

Third time's a charm.

Taking Tori out to drink was always an experience Jade never took for granted. The fool would sing along to every song the club played - _especially_ the ones she didn't know, much to her girlfriend's amusement; she was that much bolder when dancing with and _for_ Jade, inhibitions long forgotten as music echoed deep within her bones; still, Jade's favorite thing about taking Tori out was how _easy_ it was to make her blush, every teasing comment sending heat right to those _damn_ cheeks and stroking her own ego just a little more.

Something felt different tonight, though. Nothing off or bad, but… there was a spark to dark eyes Jade found quite difficult to read. After three years together, she thought she had this woman figured out. Tori never failed to surprise her.

"You're doing it again, darling." Red lips sipped her whiskey, arm resting behind Tori's chair at the table they got, the tipsy mess next to her finally needing a break from dancing.

"Not doing anything," It was endearing, how oblivious Tori could be, fingers fidgeting nervously with the loose ends of her curls.

The chuckle that left Jade was every bit taunting, and if Tori knew _why, _she'd be more careful with the way her eyes wandered. "Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which woman here has you fucking with your hair and moving that empty glass around like I won't notice?" Her smirk widened at the reaction her words earned, Tori's lips parting to blurt an excuse but nothing would come out. "Did you really think you were being subtle, sweetheart? Thought we'd talked about this.." Her tone dragged, pale fingers lazily grazing her girlfriend's knee, not in a rush at all. "You don't keep things from me."

"Jade, I wasn't-"

"Weren't you? Like you weren't glancing out the window last week, to see if our neighbor was still watching?"

Being caught like that had Tori's thoughts faltering, any attempt of denying it slowly falling apart before she could even try and talk her way out of this conversation - that, and sharp nails leisurely raking up her thigh, always moving back down to start over twice as hard. She didn't think Jade was mad. She hadn't _done_ anything, and it wasn't like the discussion about a threesome had never come up before... but they'd always brushed it off as something they weren't too _desperate_ to try any time soon.

The younger woman didn't even think she was ready for an experience like that with another person between them, not yet anyway. That wasn't it.

Oh, _God._ She was embarrassed. Horribly so. How do you even explain to your girlfriend that you don't really want her to share you with anyone else but the _thought _of hungry eyes drinking in every little reaction Jade pulled from her lips made her so fucking-

"Tori. Breathe."

The sound of her actual name brought her back, soothing in so many ways with how rarely Jade said it. Apparently consciously reflecting on feelings and desires she'd been having for _weeks_ and forcing them down every chance she got had the poor girl squirming, tan fingers letting go of her empty glass so both her hands could rest atop her thighs.

"I'm not mad at you." Hearing those words from Jade ripped a sigh of relief from her lips, Tori assuming they'd talk about this at home and the teasing would stop. Obviously, she was wrong. "Since you won't tell me, let's see if I can guess who she is."

It barely took Jade a few seconds, blue eyes roaming the dark room, moving bodies blocking her view for a few heartbeats before she settled on the tall, tattooed woman with a sidecut behind the bar whose eyes drifted away real quick.

"Oh, you poor thing," That mocking tone Tori _hated_ colored her girlfriend's voice, hot breath teasing her ear as a firm hand curled around her hip, pressing her closer. "Such a precious little pet. Is it because she looks like me?"

"N-No-" Jade's sharp nails digging into her hip had her gasping, nodding quickly instead. _"Yes_. Maybe."

"Good girl."

Tori's jaw clenched tightly, dark eyes fluttering closed as her mind was slowly pushed into that deliciously submissive headspace Jade's praise never failed to wrap her in.

They'd fucked around in public before, Jade even made her wear a bullet vibrator to the movie theater that one time, but they had so many freaking toys at home the idea of public sex always ended up pushed aside and never really revisited. Besides, it was one thing to do that in a theater when no one's attention was on them; to let Jade touch her in the middle of a club with dozens of people walking past their table every minute was _entirely different. _This was _public_ public and Tori could feel herself trembling in anticipation.

"Do you want me to stop, love?" The little petname sent heat right back to tan cheeks, Tori shaking slowly at the question. It made her feel safe, how Jade always checked - especially when they had a safeword and Tori didn't even get use her colors either. This was new territory and her comfort was always in the forefront of Jade's mind.

"Please, just touch me.." Her plea was a breath into red lips, strong thighs spreading shamelessly under the table. Tori's eyes were _shining, _pulse racing at seeing Jade crumble for just a second before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

Subtlety wasn't exactly their main concern at that moment, pale fingers slipping under Tori's skirt agonizingly slow, every bit territorial as she squeezed her inner thigh. It wasn't until the younger woman whined into soft lips that Jade complied, chuckling lowly at her eagerness. She meant to make a comment on how impatient Tori was when worked up, but words died in her tongue, arousal coating her fingertips before she even got to touch her girl.

_"Fuck, _you're soaked." Jade sucked in a shuddering breath, finally taking a look around just to make sure no one else was watching them. When blue eyes settled on Tori again, she felt herself clench around nothing, the sight of her lover struggling _so much_ not to tremble, pretty eyes shut and those cheeks so fucking flushed making for an image she wouldn't forget any time soon.

Tori really tried to pretend the beginning of their conversation played no part in how much she ached for Jade's firmer touch, right now, but _God,_ was that a filthy lie. Before she could dwell on the thought too much, Jade saw right through her once again.

"Such a show off, look at you.." Cold fingers gently tugged her panties to the side, deliciously cruel as only one digit circled Tori's clit. "Is she looking at you, darling?"

Jade could've checked herself, but half the fun was watching her suffer. Slowly, coffee eyes were forced to focus, searching between flashing lights for the woman behind the bar. For the first time that night, Tori was grateful for the blasting music, hoping Jade hadn't caught her whimper when the bartender held her gaze, smirking to herself. "Y-Yes."

Two long fingers stretching her cunt was Tori's reward for finding her words, face hiding into a pale neck to muffle her sounds, too overwhelmed to keep quiet.

"Who do you belong to?" Jade growled into her ear, fingers curling to guide her answer.

"Y-You.." The whine that left Tori's lips at her lover pulling out was nothing short of pitiful, needing a second to grasp what her girlfriend needed to hear. _"You, ma'am."_

Pride was audible in Jade's voice, tongue tracing the shell of Tori's ear lazily before she thrusted back into her dripping pussy, deep but slow. "Don't you fucking forget it." Her free hand rose to cup a sharp jaw, not recalling having given the younger woman permission to hide.

"Jade, _please.._" It was embarrassing that she was begging already, but _fuck,_ this felt different. Tori had given up trying to ignore how _hot_ it made her, the thought of someone catching on what they were doing. It made her feel dirty in the best of ways, the underlying tones of humiliation in being so wet she couldn't even make it back home, needing Jade to fuck her in the middle of this party. Her mind went to places reality couldn't even reach, her body telling on herself when she clenched around pale fingers as images of everyone in that room watching her get bent over the table and fucked senseless clouded her thoughts.

"Does my greedy little slut need more?" Jade wasn't giving in, however, getting such a thrill out of exploring something so new that quite literally made Tori's thighs quiver.

"Y-Yes, I.. I can't.."

"Oh, but you can." There it was again, that sadistic spark to blue eyes that _always_ meant her girl was going to suffer. "Aren't you so eager to show off? To let me fuck you right here, in front of everyone?" Slender fingers slowly pulled out, rubbing circles around Tori's clit instead, slow and teasing. "If you want it so badly, you don't need more. You're gonna cum just like this." A gentle tug abused that swollen clit, just to get her point across.

Perhaps being treated a bit more harshly was really all Tori needed to submit completely, eyes glossy and devoted as she nodded blindly, ready to follow each and every one of Jade's instructions if that meant the woman would make her feel good.

There was a lot that could be said about how obedient Tori could be when she wanted to, not a single word slipping her lips after that command, all her focus on the leisure, feather-light touches allowed to her, pushing herself to make it be _enough_.

The prettiest moan dripped from her lips when Jade's cold fingers slipped lower for just a second, teasing her cunt and inching away in the same breath, a sharp little tug finding her clit right after.

"I'm.. I'm so close.." Her voice sounded tortured, lips quivering as Tori struggled to hold those smoldering eyes, skin alight at Jade drinking in her every move like that.

Red lips inched closer, brushing Tori's but never granting a proper kiss, teeth nipping her bottom one just because Jade couldn't help herself. "Don't look at me, sweetheart. _Look at her." _Her smirk widened at the gasp the words earned, fingertips pressing just a little firmer. "Weren't you so eager to be watched? So look at her while you cum for me. Don't you _dare_ close your eyes."

It took everything from Tori not to faint right there, shaky hands clinging onto Jade as dark eyes desperately searched for the woman again. Her clit _pulsed_ when she found bright eyes drinking her in, watching shamelessly from afar, the bartender probably the only one paying enough attention to exactly what was happening, the last straw being the sultry little wink thrown her way.

Tori came _hard,_ thighs shaking so much despite her attempt to be discreet, nails digging painfully into Jade's sides as she held the stranger's gaze all the way through, nearly hating her lover for not speeding up for a second, not even for pleasure to linger as she rode it out.

"I'm so fucking proud of you.." Jade's voice sounded breathy like she was the one who had been touched, soft lips peppering Tori's neck in soothing kisses.

The younger woman blinked slowly, cheeks warmer than they'd ever been - both at the experience and the praise - , slapping a pale hand away and smoothing her skirt down as if nothing happened.

The smile on Tori's face was smug and cheeky all at once, leaving no room for doubt this would be something she'd be absolutely eager to try again. "You better take me home right now or we'll do it on this fucking floor."


	3. 3 breathing in these potions

_**3\. breathing in these potions, i'm addicted to your light.**_

After that night at the club, things went smoothly between the two of them for a couple of weeks - Jade would even jokingly call it a honeymoon phase three years into their relationship. The new experience and the endless possibilities for exploration it had opened for them seemed to have given Tori such a rush her behavior was often rewarded, rather than reprimanded.

Jade seldom felt the need to discipline her, as of lately - until one day, Tori pushed her luck.

Out for drinks with Cat and Trina, it was only a matter of time before the conversation took a turn and kink was the main subject they heatedly discussed - to Jade, that shift was always a goddamn blast, neither she or Tori ever embarrassed to talk about a few of the things they experimented with in bed; they did have a silent agreement to never get _too _specific, though, leaving the oversharing to Trina.

So when Cat cheekily asked, _"has Jade been too mean lately?", _the older woman expected her girlfriend to answer just as playfully.

Tori seemed to have other plans.

"Mean? Not at all. She's gone soft on me," by the tone, it didn't _feel _like there was any malice behind the words, but they still caused blue eyes to study her closely.

"Careful now." Jade offered casually, pale fingers barely tightening their grip on a tan thigh.

It wasn't Trina and Cat's job to recognize the genuine warning in Jade's voice, both oblivious to the subtle signs the couple usually exchanged; it should have been up to Tori to know better.

And yet, she still blew it. "It's okay, babe. There's no shame in admitting I'm too much for you to handle."

Tori couldn't tell what made her say it - was it the two (maybe three?) cocktails, how fun and exciting it felt to have the upper hand for a change when it came to teasing, or the fact that their best friend and her sister actually laughed at her cocky comment?

Whichever it was, amusement was far from what she caught flashing in blue eyes. While Jade looked as composed as ever, gaze drifting away to ask Cat something Tori didn't hear, the feeling of a cold hand abandoning her skin made Tori's stomach turn in a way she wasn't used to.

Jade didn't reach for her for the rest of their dinner.

The ride home was silent apart from the smooth playlist filling the car. Jade had a way of looking calm and relaxed, even if she was fuming inside, and after so long it was still a challenge to read her accurately.

Truth was, it was also hard for the pale woman to pinpoint exactly _why _the exchange had left such a bitter taste on her tongue. It wasn't like it was just a pride thing - despite choosing to submit to Jade on a daily basis, Tori was her own woman, and it often felt endearing and exciting to tame her when she tested the boundaries of their power dynamic; finding new ways to assert her dominance was one of Jade's favorite things, so her girlfriend being a bit _bratty _wasn't quite the issue.

The fact that Tori kept _squirming _next to her also spoke volumes - where was all that bravado to tease her, now that they were alone? It wasn't until Jade caught coffee eyes quickly drifting away, so clearly chickening out from saying something, that it sunk in.

The problem wasn't Tori being cheeky to push for a reaction - it was what she said, and _where _she said it.

Jade had a very strong opinion about public scenes and general displays of their dynamic outside of the intimacy of their home. Cat and Trina, as well as other close friends, were aware of their exploration with kink and the role it took in relationship, enough to take Tori being a smartass with a playful _oh,_ _she's in trouble_ energy. At the same time, it just rubbed her the wrong way, how Tori waited for them to be accompanied by other people to voice her feelings on how things were going recently.

While the younger woman hadn't necessarily been rude, it felt disrespectful to push Jade's buttons about her role when there wasn't a chance for her to bite back effectively. Jade would never_ punish_ or reprimand her firmly in public - other people had never consented to witnessing that, so for Tori to push past that limit and take advantage of there being no immediate consequences just because she felt like being a brat was incredibly out of line.

It was _almost _amusing, how Jade had put so much effort into being thoughtful and attentive of Tori's needs, and let _her _set the pace between them the last couple of cheeks - after their night at the club, she had wanted to be mindful so too many new experiences at once didn't overwhelm her girlfriend, like it had happened in the past. You know, putting your sub's limits first - "Dom 101". To Tori, though, that apparently meant _going soft_.

Pale fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter, all of Jade's focus on taking deep, calming breaths so she could face this with a leveled head. She wasn't looking for an argument - that rarely led to them truly understanding each other, anyway.

So, Tori wanted mean? Jade would show her mean.

Blue eyes never looked back once they left her car, Jade knowing her girl was following as she walked into the building.

If Tori had been mumbling under her breath, awkwardly trying to figure out what to say now that they were both home, all thoughts were forced out of her mind as well as the breath in her lungs the _second _her back was shoved against the front door.

"You have thirty seconds to prove to me you deserve to cum for the rest of the month," Cold fingers curled elegantly around Tori's throat, the pressure painful even if Jade's voice was calm and collected against her ear. "When I walk into that room, I want you in nothing but underwear, on your knees for me. _Go." _

It was a pleasant surprise to watch her lover obey without pushing her luck even further, something about the urgency in Tori's step giving Jade a thrill she hadn't experienced in a while.

The older woman walked into their kitchen for a glass of water, making sure to grab a bottle for later before starting towards the room - one of them would need it.

The sight to greet Jade would have made her proud, had it not been the starting point to her girlfriend's lesson - Tori, sitting pretty on her knees in front of their bed, hair already up without being told to tie it. Jade made her wait to even acknowledge the obedience, heels clicking menacingly on the wooden floor as she circled her form, smoldering eyes appraising her openly.

"Take off my belt." Her tone was tranquil, and she smirked at tan fingers trembling as Tori complied, Jade never losing her composure making the eager thing squirm in her spot. Once the leather belt was loosened around her waist, a pale hand stopped the kneeling woman from unbuttoning her pants, head nodding towards the bed instead. "Ass up for me."

Those words were apparently what _finally _made Tori's mind register that _this _was where their night was headed.

She couldn't remember the last time she got spanked - the flogger and the paddle always made appearances here and there, but the crop and the whip were still Tori's favorites, and even those weren't used that often - the urge for it usually came in the middle of sex and, really, there was nothing _quite like _Jade's hand.

The belt, however, was new. Incredibly, painfully new.

Agitation was so clear in Tori's eyes she missed the hint of amusement crossing her woman's features entirely, way too fucking thrilled at what was about to unfold to realize that, if she was smart, excitement should be the very last thing to cross her mind.

The swift motion of that leather belt being yanked roughly from around Jade's waist narrowed her focus right back, coffee eyes darkening. The motion kept replaying in Tori's mind, something about her girlfriend taking hold of the material with such power and folding it perfectly in her hand - as if she'd been craving this for ages - being the first real warning that Jade didn't feel particularly_ gentle _tonight.

"I said, ass _up._" Rough leather snapped loudly in pale hands, a hint of impatience flashing Jade's eyes.

Flinching, the younger woman blinked a few times, carefully pushing herself up so she could crawl into their sheets, upper body lowering into the mattress like a feline as her hips arched back, exposing herself shamelessly. "Like thi-"

The words were cut off by a firm slap meeting her skin, the familiarity of Jade's hand soothing Tori's nerves, even if her pulse was quickening by the second.

"You'll talk when I tell you to." Two sharper smacks found yielding flesh, the force mild for Tori's tolerance, but still enough to warm her up and reassure her that Jade wasn't fucking playing. "One to ten. _Talk." _The older woman prompted, waiting for an answer before the next slap.

"Three," Tori breathed, a whimper slipping when the hit that followed was easily a four.

"You don't even know what you've done, do you?" Amusement colored Jade's voice, humming her approval at her girlfriend not falling for her bait and staying quiet, blood rushing to tan skin at the four consecutive slaps, two on each cheek. "It's okay, sweetheart.." Her words dragged, the room silent for a moment too long before she purred, "I have all night."

The next blow echoed sharply in both of their ears, the leather to skin contact causing Tori's knees to quiver in surprise, breathing shallow. The sensation of the rough material lingered, not used to so much surface area being abused at once, the softest whine slipping Tori's mouth as her hips arched back, craving more.

Pale fingers tightened around the belt, the metal buckle cold against her palm as Jade took a deep, steadying breath, the sight of smooth skin reddening under her touch and her girlfriend aching for the rougher treatment sending burning heat right between her own thighs. It always took her a few minutes to really let herself bask in the pleasure of playing Tori's body as she pleased, needing the signs that her lover was enjoying the pain just as much, blue eyes watchful for every single reaction.

The quiet, breathy moan from trembling lips along with a lewd sway of tan hips had Jade smiling, reassurance settling deep in her bones - she made her woman wait for long moments, marvelling in the way Tori flinched whenever Jade's arm lifted but the blow never came, sensing when her guard had lowered to land three sharp, solid smacks, her belt painting vivid marks on that glorious ass.

A dozen more and they were nearing a seven, Tori's body language the telltale sign her mind had gradually been pushed into the headspace she needed in order to endure this kind of physical pain and truly immerse in the satisfaction that came with it - her cries were constant, voice dripping both arousal and desperation, thighs trembling with the effort of supporting herself for her lover.

Punishment with impact play was a delicate path to tread because while Tori grew impatient to reach her limits so rapidly, she knew pacing herself was crucial to avoid Jade's touch turning bruising too fast, knowing better than to bite more than she could chew - even if the realization of what she had done wrong hadn't even crossed her mind yet, Jade _always _had a reason, and trying to set their pace and strip her woman of control never worked in Tori's favor.

For the second time that night, however, she blew it anyway.

_"H-Harder.." _It was barely above a whisper, dark eyes shutting tightly as shaky fingers gripped the sheets, bracing herself for the impact.

"Do you think you get a say in how hard you'll take it?" Contradiction drove Jade's actions, leather carving its mark on heated cheeks twice as harsh. "Tell me what to do again. I fucking _dare _you." Her voice was pure venom, burning blue eyes glowing at the wetness causing Tori's lace to cling to her pussy, dripping deliciously down her inner thighs.

The rougher it got, the deeper Tori fell into non-verbal territory, suddenly glad her lover wasn't ordering her to find her words on top of it all. The built up desire to be put in her place slowly caught up to her, her craving for humiliation denounced in how soaked she felt, audible in every single pitiful sound escaping her lips.

The submissive woman wasn't the only one shaken up by how intense tonight had been so far - as sadistic as Jade was, watching her lover endure the physical and emotional strain this kind of scene entailed left her just as susceptible to the overwhelming feelings threatening to come to the surface. Seeing and _hearing _Tori this worked up and devoid of control ruined Jade in too many ways to count, but the purpose of this punishment kept rushing to the forefront of her thoughts each time her belt striked heated, bruised flesh.

When vulnerability finally slipped through, it was calculated. "Am I still _too_ _soft_ for you, Victoria? Isn't this _exactly_ what you wanted?" The quiver to Jade's voice was unmistakable, the sound of her own labored breathing hidden under the ruthless impacts. There was only so long the pale woman could maintain her iron grip on composure for, certain that if the words had been taunting instead of vulnerable, Tori might have taken them as mere teasing rather than Jade's borderline _desperate_ attempt to make her see things clearer.

Realization hit Tori like a fucking train. Her knees buckled sharply, every muscle in her body aching as she struggled not to crumble, those words echoing in her thoughts over and over. Guilt washed over her overwhelmingly, the looming voice in her head amplified tenfold to spit that she'd let Jade down, that she took her for granted, that she _somehow _made Jade feel like she wasn't enough and-

A singular smack hit the back of her thighs, a palpable measure of mercy to Jade's touch this time, the action meant to bring her back to the present.

"I-I.." Tori's throat burned, eyes shut so tight as she clinged to what her lover was giving her, slowly grasping the motive behind her punishment. As paradoxical as it sounded, the sharp pain grounded her senses unlike anything else the younger woman ever experienced, narrowing her focus down to the feelings she'd otherwise try to avoid. Physical torment - when coming from Jade's hands - was sometimes the only way to guide her safely through processing this type of heavy emotion, because even when harsh and cruel, it was still _Jade - _Tori trusted her with her body, her suffering and _especially _her pleasure.

Perhaps it was a bit of believing she _deserved _the torture as well as needing to express her apology without having to say it, but, true to her masochist core, Tori's hips pushed back despite the soreness in her skin, silently demanding _more. _

"Good fucking girl," Jade's voice was laced in arousal, pride shining in blue eyes as she drank in her pet begging to be further pushed past what would usually have been a solid ten regarding her tolerance.

Like everything else they'd ever experimented with, it was a matter of trial and error, the younger woman's eagerness to make Jade proud and genuinely earn her praise clouding her judgement slightly - the loudest sound yet slipped from Tori's jaws at the rough leather claiming her sensitive skin, shaky fingers clutching at the sheets as she desperately tried to steady the tightrope that was the edge of her limits.

The next swing ripped it to shreds right underneath her feet.

"_Y-Yellow! _" Tori cried, knees finally giving out, her trembling form collapsing onto the mattress.

The belt was discarded right away, metal buckle meeting the floor with an acute ring. Jade circled the bed in long strides, kicking her heels off slowly before kneeling in front of it, facing her girlfriend.

"Eyes on me, sweetheart. Take a breath for me." Pale fingers cradled a delicate jaw, lifting that dark, teary gaze to meet her own. "You did so well.. just keep breathing. I'm right here." Her thumb caressed Tori's cheekbone slowly, watching her features up close.

It wasn't often that her lover got to use her colors, despite the system being the one that made her feel the safest - Tori had never reached a red, Jade always so attentive and immensely grateful for them both being able to communicate when things were too much.

The emotional release enveloped Tori completely and for long moments, attempting to speak wasn't even an option. Her breathing came in deep, shaky huffs, face almost as red as her ass. When her throat ceased to feel tight enough to keep her from talking, Jade beat her to it.

"You're okay," The words were soft spoken, those goddamn blue eyes flashing with something that resembled tenderness for the first time in the evening.

Tori knew what it meant. _You don't have to apologize, _she heard her woman's voice in her mind - she still wanted to, though. _Needed _to, insecurities rushing right back to her thoughts, fighting the self-deprecating urge to blame herself for having crossed a line with everything she had. _Shit, _her eyes already pricked with tears again, a few running down her heated cheeks.

Somehow, Jade's ability to soothe her left Tori clenching and smiling, all at once. "You're so _pretty _when you cry, my love." The words were a soft breath into quivering lips, just a hint of cruelty in her tone, the pale woman never granting her a proper kiss. "You're okay. I promise."

It was too sincere for her not to mean it, the reassurance sealing Tori's understanding on being allowed to make mistakes, as long as she let her lover guide her through overcoming them, and in keeping Jade's boundaries in mind too. They mattered just as much.

"Lie on your back for me, darling." The command alone was enough to shift Tori's focus back, suddenly painfully aware of how _drenched _her panties felt against her skin.

Her body sunk into their smooth, silk sheets, hairdo ruined by now, wild curls spread out on the pillows as coffee eyes drank in the sight that was Jade rising from their bed, lithe form every bit elegant in its wake.

One piece at a time, black items of clothing joined Tori's pile on the ground, the taunting little wink thrown her way reaffirming her suspicious that her girlfriend basked in _every single moment _she had Tori squirming under her gaze.

Rather than falling into bed right away, Jade sauntered over to their closet, hesitation visible in her movements for a second, "Close your eyes, Tori." Blue ones didn't even glance over to make sure her girl had listened, more than satisfied with her obedience so far.

Anticipation rode Tori's senses, fingers twitching when the bed dipped by her legs. When looking was allowed, breath hitched in her throat at the discovery of what awaited her.

The harness fit sharp hips perfectly, the contrast between the black material and Jade's skin rarely something the younger woman could help but admire; the dildo attached to it was Tori's favorite, long and smooth, not a doubt in her mind that Jade choosing it was as _generous _as she would get.

"Have you earned your reward, love?" It was a silken purr, a dark chuckle coloring Jade's breath at the eager nod her question received, secretly pleased with Tori for not speaking without permission, even now. "Alright.. we both know you _definitely _don't need it, but," slowly, strong thighs straddled her lover's stomach, lowering herself until the very tip of the toy brushed soft lips. "If you really want it, better get it nice and wet for me."

Something about smoldering eyes swallowing her from above, Jade's nude body towering over her own with such power and confidence had tan thighs pressing pitifully, Tori too far gone to hide her desperation. Her mouth closed around the length, tongue swirling lazily over the tip despite Jade being unable to feel it, the lustful look on her face enough for the younger woman to double her efforts. _This _was one of those moments where Tori got a sample of what control tasted like, sucking eagerly and taking it _deeper, _telling herself that choking deliciously on the strap had been solely for her girlfriend's benefit. Absolutely.

_"Enough,"_ Jade whispered, swallowing thickly as her hips betrayed her just once, rolling leisurely to fuck Tori's mouth for a breathtaking moment.

A second later and that greedy mouth was empty, toy slick with her girl's spit hovering over that pretty, flushed face and for a fleeting second, Jade wished she could have captured that vision to revisit in the future. _Next time. _

The minute following was a blur in Tori's mind, a rush to Jade's motions she could only assume was despair as well, no matter how much the woman masked her own arousal. Dark eyes fluttered closed, blood ringing in her ears when cold hands guided the last layer of clothing down quivering thighs, the lace dripping between pale fingers the tangible proof of Tori's desire.

"Color, darling." The request was gentle, Jade's voice warm and alluring, enveloping her in comfort just as those hot lips left a kiss over her heart.

Tori had never felt greener. _"Take me." _

The older woman smiled at the words - not a smirk, not a grin, a genuine smile that _screamed _how in love she felt right then, settling on her knees between caramel thighs.

Even if Jade was thrilled to comply, her lover wouldn't have it easy. Danger darkened blue eyes as soaked panties were crumpled in a ball and shoved past Tori's parted lips, gaze drinking in how _flustered _the action left her.

"Oh, I'm _definitely _gagging you from now on," Before Tori could even groan her indignation, a raw, lewd moan ripped from her throat as pale hips thrusted forward, stretching her cunt around the strap.

That sound alone earned her the right to touch without being reprimanded, shaky hands gripping Jade's arms strongly, bracing herself as her wish was finally fucking granted.

Their pace was brutal from the get-go, Jade's teeth claiming a racing pulse possessively, a deep rumble reverberating in her chest at no longer needing to tame herself when it came to ruining her lover.

The lace in Tori's mouth barely muffled any of her cries, but her mind hadn't gotten over how _filthy _it felt to be tasting herself that way, nails scoring pale shoulders shamelessly, hips rolling to meet every deliciously sharp thrust with fervor. Her eyes rolled back, vision hazy as Jade's mouth ravaged her neck almost reverently, painting bruises to every inch of skin it could reach.

It was harsh and frantic and Jade's breathy grunt into her collarbone had Tori's clit _pulsing _and Jesus Christ, she swore she'd faint at any goddamn moment. Not for the first time in the night, her eagerness got the best of her, the urge to push for more and force her body to deal with the consequences sending Tori's legs around Jade's waist, locking tightly to yank her _deeper _inside. For only a second, both women forgot the intensity of what they'd shared earlier, a pale hand gripping Tori's ass firmly for leverage. Coffee eyes blinked opened, drenched fabric falling from her mouth before a sharp hiss slipped through gritted teeth at how much the sting _burned, _skin far too sensitive.

Jade's hips faltered, hand leaving tender flesh to rest beside the pillow instead, blue eyes wide and alert and they studied her girlfriend's features, "Fuck, babe, I'm sorry-"

"It's.. it's okay, just.. j-just need a minute," Tori sucked in a shuddering breath, forcing a weak smile to her lips but her eyes were already welled up with tears again.

"Hey," The word was a soft whisper against her temple, a warm kiss lingering on her forehead before Jade, as carefully as she could, slowly pulled out. "Roll on your side for me, love.."

The reason for the younger woman to oblige right away had _nothing _to do with the embarrassment she felt, not in the slightest. Tori's eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling the pillow with a whine, incredibly frustrated because she wanted - _needed _\- to keep going, but perhaps the pacing had been too much.

Pale arms enveloped her gently, Jade's form molded to Tori's perfectly from behind. "Take a breath, darling. I'm right here." The same reassurance from earlier soothed her some, shaky fingers resting on top of her lover's hand, timidly lacing them together.

It took her a while to settle, Jade more than ready to end their night there if rest was that Tori needed. Just when it seemed like that was where things were headed, a chill hand pulled back gently, the older woman meaning to take off her harness so they could get comfortable. Tan fingers curling around Jade's wrist were a welcome surprise, Tori shyly guiding her girlfriend back between her thighs.

Hiding a smile into a warm shoulder, Jade gave in, delicate fingertips spreading soaked folds teasingly, playing her girl's body a little to work her back up before massaging lazy circles on her clit.

Tori's next breath became a soft moan, thighs parting subtly, melting completely under such a slow, burning touch she'd been denied thus far.

"You made me so fucking proud tonight," Jade's voice was molten, dark chocolate, so sultry and sweet into her ear. Pale fingers slipped _lower, _teasing her pussy without a hint of shame, ripping a mewl from Tori's lips when two digits glided inside only to slide back out in the same breath, back to circling her swollen clit.

_"Please, _baby.." The vulnerable woman whimpered, cheeks heating up as those words of praise echoed in her thoughts, hips pressing back into her lover, swaying and rolling sensually in the hopes of coaxing some mercy out of her. "Jade, I.. I need you _inside_."

A low, soft moan brushed the tan skin of her neck, Jade marvelling in the rush to Tori's pulse at the sound, just as weak over how responsive her girlfriend was under her hands.

"Beg again." It wasn't even meant to be cruel, Jade's composure crumbling little by little, evident in the breathy lilt to her voice, fingers quickening gradually between quivering thighs.

"Please, _fuck me.._" Tori's eyes glanced back to hold deep blue captive, shivering at the flaming need she found. Jade's motions stopped for a heartbeat, and she _swore _neither of them were breathing, both gasping at once with how easily the strap glided back in her cunt.

The helpless woman didn't need much at all, eyes shut tightly as Jade fucked her slow and deep from behind, shaky fingers reaching back blindly, tangling in midnight hair to keep that hot mouth against her ear, each sound from those lips bringing Tori closer to succumbing to her pleasure.

She didn't recall pleading for it, and even if she had, it didn't fucking matter because all air in her lungs dissipated the second long, pale fingers curled elegantly around her throat, squeezing _just so, _the hand playing her clit just as precise, finally guiding Tori into sweet bliss. Jade's lips covered her skin in kisses, such soft, filthy praise dripping from her tongue.

Brown eyes didn't dare to open for a while, the quietest whine leaving Tori when her woman pulled out, feeling thoroughly satisfied but still pouting over being empty. It wasn't until she felt Jade moving that panic kicked in, blinking away her confusion to watch where her girlfriend was going.

"Tori, relax," As always, Jade saw right through her, pushing herself up so the harness could be discarded. She didn't go far, collecting the water bottle she brought in earlier before rummaging through the drawer in their nightstand - two of Tori's favorite chocolates (strawberry and hazelnut KitKats) were retrieved, placed gently on the pillow in front of girl.

"If you sit up and drink some water for me, I'll run us a bath and _maybe _make some cocoa." Jade attempted to negotiate, amusement coloring her voice as she spooned the exhausted thing, already knowing Tori wouldn't move for a while, regardless of the bribery - that still didn't stop the little fiend from ripping open the chocolates, nibbling at them both at once.

"Brownies too," Came the soft murmur, the warmth from her lover's embrace slowly and safely easing her mind out of the headspace she'd been wrapped in all evening.

While Jade was tempted to argue just for the sake of it, the tender compromise in form of her tired girlfriend offering her half of the hazelnut candy pushed that thought away, _always _softening over Tori's kindness. "Anything for you, you idiot."


End file.
